guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Razah
/Archive 1 - before Razah can be acquired Source for recruitment info? An anon had inserted that recruitment requires 50,000 balthazar points. I reverted it out for now as no official source was mentioned in the edit. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:14, 30 November 2006 (CST) It is there, Check it out :It is where? Is this from in-game, or information from a website? --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:30, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::Nevermind, someone finally posted at Game updates/20061130 that it's an in-game source. Really, that's all that needed to be said. --- Barek (talk • ) - 20:32, 30 November 2006 (CST) It's Dec. 2nd now, and he's shown up in the Balthazar Rewards as a 6k unlock. I'm personally a bit dissapointed about the whole variable profession thing not working out... but on the upside, I no longer need to set Talkora as a Mo/Rt and remove all her Monk skills just to get a halfway-decent Restoration Ritualist. Hehe... Jioruji Derako 01:53, 2 December 2006 (CST) Hero AI & Ritualists Long awaited Hero and now he is \"just a Rit\"? I wonder if Razah will become popular at all. I can see him with Weapon spells and Restoration, otherwise you would have to babysit quite a lot, what do you think? I think Ritualist & AI does not go well together. Almost as difficult as making Norgu a proper Mesmer. --Long 05:33, 1 December 2006 (CST) : I don\'t see why, I use Margrid as a 100% ritualist. And she works just fine. --Sunyavadin 14:25, 1 December 2006 (GMT) It\'s really a great shame to see that our most hyped guy is just an superoverprized plain ritualist, who isn\'t even usable for people without factions... Exiled Mat : Sadly, I have to agree. I was really excited by the \"variable profession\" idea. I would rather that they left him out of the game until they could work out the technical details of variable profession rather than slap him in as a rit. And honestly I was really hoping he\'d look like the doppleganger. *sigh* -Robin Anadri 07:37, 1 December 2006 (CST) Some people can\'t be pleased :| 72.22.71.82 03:41, 2 December 2006 (CST) Youc an still use him and unlock skills for him without Factions, jsut as long as they are Nightfall rit skills. And the whole variable proffesion thing was rumer, no one on anet said it was true.--68.192.188.142 15:14, 3 December 2006 (CST) :Ummm...The manual says his profession is variable. I think they were planning something. But, they scrapped it due to problems with runes and insignia and such. --Wil 15:39, 3 December 2006 (CST) Razah Human? Sorry, but i am confused about what yuo said. Just because he contracts disease doesn't nescesarrily (please forgive my spelling) that he is human. Look at Talon Silverwing. He contracts disease from humans but EoE doesn't trigger for him and he isn't human. 68.205.27.213 23:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) :EoE would be a more accurate test. -- Gordon Ecker 23:27, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::And the conditions on the students spread to anyone who steps in or near the circles. -- Gordon Ecker 02:03, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::His Species Type mechanic needs to be confirmed by EoE or by disease from a source other than the isle of the nameless circle, because as Ecker says it's a disease creating circle and will create disease for anything that steps inside or adjacent. Duncan Dragoon 03:22, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::Confirmed with EoE ... brought him to temple, had him stand outside Circles, put down EoE, BiP me to get him wounded without killing him, I died to fire, and boom he dropped into combat and took damage while taking damage. Afterwards I did it the other way around, took a little fire damage myself to drop bellow 90%, had him die to fire and trigger EoE on me. At least in PvP he is human. Also note I stated he spread the disease not just contracted it, and he contracted it from others outside the circle. -- 68.205.27.213 23:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Shhezh, why do you want a sucky rit...--Shady 07:45, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::Because AI are stupid, and SS is easy. --Silk Weaker 10:32, 2 December 2006 (CST) Is any of this accurate? Perhaps in PvP all heroes are considered "human" just to make it... fair? Whatever... I feel the tests should be done on Zhed (EoE in PvP and then in PvE) to see if species changes for PvP. Afterall, it would ruin a build if Zhed and Razah are immune to those EoE Spikes and whatnot... I forgot to sign this... Lu Zon 15:58, 2 December 2006 (CST) I agree, it has been determined that Zhed contracts disese from humans in the isle of the nameless, but not in PvE zones. Testing should be done in PvE zones, and posibly even using eoe with rit spirits to see if they are the same species as him.--TheDrifter 19:22, 19 January 2007 (CST) how many head gear sets? I was just looking at the guild wars screenshots section and the new ones of razah all have different head gears. http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/nightfall/ 58.107.53.89 23:41, 2 December 2006 (CST) :Those are 3 different armor sets. (T/ ) 01:31, 3 December 2006 (CST) Wow! I mean, just wow......he makes absolutely every rt armor look like crap. Best/coolest lookin hero I think o_O Looking at him is like looking at Prince Rurik's cape then lookin at a normal guild cape - just makes it look like anet thinks npc's looks are more important =/ P A R A S I T I C 02:50, 4 December 2006 (CST) Battle quotes? Does Razah have any battle quotes? And if he does, how much longer will it take one of you guys to post them up on the page? Hehe... Jioruji Derako 01:30, 17 December 2006 (CST) Dispute: Reason for profession change " Razah was originally intended to be a variable profession hero, but because of private letter dispution that never came to be because that was going to be considered as "Cheap" " - Might I ask for proof of this claim? Capcom 05:37, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Yeah, it seems implausible. -- Gordon Ecker 05:46, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Well, an awful lot of people suspected he would be variable. That doesn't make it any less or more true, but that's more than likely where that came from. ANet has it's own plans of course. --Mgrinshpon 17:35, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::It's clear that he was originally intended to be a variable profession hero. There's proof in the manual. -- Gordon Ecker 20:57, 30 December 2006 (CST) :I took a stab at rewriting the sentence in question -- it needed help badly anyway. The new version does not reference any uncited outside sources (was "private letter dispution" supposed to mean a forum private message?), but still mentions the possible reasons as just that - possibilities. If someone can come back with a cite for a specific reason, great, but for now I think it can go on without the dispute tag. — HarshLanguage 17:52, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Thanks, looks much better. And yes, it's pretty clear he was meant to be "variable" in profession originally, although we don't know if that means he was meant to be able to change profession at any time or if you would have just picked his profession when you get him and that's how it stays. I suspect the former, since the latter wouldn't present any problems that I can think of. I was thinking about what problems there would be if he was able to change at any time... the first thing that came to mind was the runes and insignia on his armour, since it would present huge problems if he had a profession-specific one when switching. Of course, they could solve that by making his armour act like a different set for each profession. Like if you have him as Ritualist and put insignia or runes on him, when you switch to a different profession they're gone, then you switch back to Ritualist and they're there. This would make him rather expensive if you wanted to use him in many different professions, but at least it'd be workable... Capcom 17:18, 31 December 2006 (CST) "Variable" could have easily meant his proffesion was just not decided on at the time of printing, it is not "clear" that it was meant to be changable in-game. On that not, i changed the bullet in the triva section and removed the not saying he was intended to have a changable proffesion. The only home speculation has on a wiki is on the talk page.--TheDrifter 15:54, 24 January 2007 (CST) :"Variable" does not mean undecided. "Unknown" could mean undecided. "Variable" also does not mean changeable, but could be changeable. "Variable" means it will vary, therefore not always be the same (not always be Rt). Capcom makes illustrates good examples for what it could mean. The manuals mention of "Variable" is an editing oversite or a change in plans since being approved for print. --Mooseyfate 01:52, 28 February 2007 (CST) Variable professions seem to be a mechanic Anet were experimenting with throughout Nightfall. Graven Monoliths anyone? --Sunyavadin 17:15, 20 February 2007 (GMT) :I would be happy to see ANet experament more with the variable professions. Especially for your actual PvE character. This is one of the more appealing aspects of the up and comming Fury http://www.unleashthefury.com title to me.--Mooseyfate 01:58, 28 February 2007 (CST) Data? Does the description of this guy remind anyone of Data from Star Trek? :Or Spock, or Andrew Martin, or Valantine Michael Smith. -- Gordon Ecker 01:37, 1 January 2007 (CST) ~ What is Star Trek? --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:07, 21 January 2007 (CST) :you don't know what Star Trek is? :( Or are you being sarcastic? Morgan Fairweather 23:06, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe they don't have Star Trek in the Netherlands. Anyway, here's the Wikipedia article on Data. -- Gordon Ecker 23:13, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::No, they have Star Trek in the Netherlands. I have a couple friends there that are obsessed with it and they're in their mid-20s. Morgan Fairweather 21:33, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Quotes Battle Quotes: "Ah! I begin to understand pain! Thankyou!" "What a waste, to understand life, and yet throw it away for such a trite cause." "We rise and fall together." Idle Quotes: "If I learn to cry, it will not be for me. It will not be for Istan. It will be for the gods themselves, who cannot be a part of the very thing they created." "Human rituals seem to involve a great deal of talking, and dancing, and making speeches. This much I have seen... but I do not understand." Unsure Quotes: "I cannot understand why you shout such things." (Was taken in battle, though in the screen he's just standing there while margonites are cleared out.) Kamahl the Fist 14:43, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::More Quotes! ;D I've been watching him closely, I think these are the last of them. Idle Quotes: "I have learned this much: In all of human existance, there are many kinds of life... and many kinds of death." "Destruction seems a natural part of the human condition." Battle Quotes: (And by far the best of them all in my opinion.) "These people are my friends. I will not allow you to hurt them." "You are not ready for immortality." :::Someone throw these on the page please, I'm really unfamiliar with the Wiki unless at least one quote is up there, then I can work from there. Kthx. Kamahl the Fist 10:26, 1 February 2007 (CST) How hard is it ? is it possible with hores and hench or do you need a group of humens to do it with you ? : I obtained Razah just last night with no more than heros and henchmen. It's not that hard if you take it slow.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 15:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Since when are there henchies in DoA? 132.203.83.38 16:05, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::Anything is possible. With the power of IMAGINATION! --Roberto Benigni ::::The quest to get Razah isn't out of DoA, it's out of Abaddon's Gate for which you can take a full compliment of heroes and henchmen. There were only like 6 groups that you had to fight, 3 on the way there and 3 more to obtain Razah. It seriously wasn't that hard.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 18:38, 3 February 2007 (CST) :::::To be precise it's 3-4 mobs of mixed Demons, then later a group of margonites, a mob of Shadow enemies, then Titans. --Dragonaxe 12:10, 6 February 2007 (CST) :I'll reiterate that this is rather simple with just Heroes/Henchmen since I managed to obtain him with my E/Mo Nuker. The toughest part is the last wave of Titans, and only because of the Madness Titan swarm that can form. Gorfax Silverdale 11:28, 12 March 2007 (CDT) ::The Finding a Purpose quest page speaks to this too, but I found it easy by leaving one of the demon groups near the beginning alive. Then when you come back later to kill the binding guardian, the demons can kill it for you and you can just run back to Razah and ignore the titans. Shadowlance 20:27, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Possible inspiration? Sogeking from OP? :He reminds me much like the Terminator in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Very inquisitive about human emotions and has difficulty understanding common logic. Doom Music 01:39, 25 February 2007 (CST) ::Or how about Johnny 5 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Short_Circuit?--Mooseyfate 02:01, 28 February 2007 (CST) Worth it? I have Factions, beat the game with my Rit/N on both Factions and NF. With all that said... Is Razah worth it, for all the trouble you have to go through to get him for PVE? At the moment my usual Heroes are both Monks, and either MOW as my Enchant bi-otch/sorta-MM or Zhed the Nuker. :I'm waiting for the price of Titan Gemstones to come down. I'll probably start getting him for my characters once Titan Gemstones come down to ~20k. -- Gordon Ecker 01:00, 5 March 2007 (CST) ::I thought he'd be worth getting only so I could throw a Rt Protection build on him and bring him along for some elite quests I need to finish. Unfortunately the AI doesn't quite know how to use Ritual Lord/Boon of Creation well enough. Still, I'm glad I have him. It finishes off the collection of heroes for me. Gorfax Silverdale 11:31, 12 March 2007 (CDT) razah is an IT —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 84.146.163.32 ( ) 15:58, 14 March 2007. :Looks like a guy to me. --Dirigible 16:23, 20 March 2007 (CDT) what happens to razah? razah's only purpose to live is to serve its master. but what happens to it after its master died? :He will: #Use flesh of my flesh/other resurrect on you #Die later and you all come back at the res shrine #Die with everyone else, and the mission fails, then you somehow wake up in the middle of an outpost Never ending cycle buddy. Wyvern 15:30, 22 March 2007 (CDT) ::He trolls forums. 132.203.83.38 15:27, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe it finds a purpose. Maybe it guards the Hall of Monuments to teach the younger generations about the heroes of the past. Maybe it ends up with Melandru and becomes the father and / or mother of the first Sylvari. Maybe it gets corrupted and ends up as a major villain in Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 20:28, 22 March 2007 (CDT) I dont think it will guard the Hall of Monuments. What if someone didnt unlock Razah in Pve? He would be still bounded by the binding spirits, and if it used Flesh of my Flesh on you why cant the GW1 characters be played in GW2? and razah is spirit, it wont die. (ok maybe gaze of fury but this will probably not work xD) i dont think razah has a *abcdefghijkl* to make a baby with melandru. (btw sylvari sound like elves .__.) but it would be funny if razah was in the hall and says: here rest the people that did not unlock me. feel free to destroy their graves. :I don't think res skills work for old age. The hall of monuments will be personalised based on your GW1 achievements, so recruiting Razah may add Razah as an NPC in the hall of monuments. As for the Sylvari, I don't think the rules of mortal reproduction apply to Melandru, the Sylvari have tattoos like Razah and plant features like Melandru, and they're described as "spirits" like Razah, it's still unlikely. -- Gordon Ecker 21:49, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Maybe Razah is a Sylvari? He could be the first Sylvari Icy Hot Ben 19:33, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Free Razah, gem refund http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=10135214 — Skuld 15:08, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Does he run anything well? Is it too much to ask for a single build that he doesn't fail at? -.- — Skuld 11:32, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I think you should use him as an support, spirits and ashes and such. and weapon spells 213.124.168.231 07:20, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::He runs an Explosive Creation pretty well, as well as Wielder's Zeal builds.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 10:46, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::He has horrible AI. Not Razah specifically, but it's just the way heroes handle Rit skills. You can't put Resilient Weapon on his skillbar cause he spams it on the same person over and over again till he's almost at 0 energy. I decided to see how he does with Spirit Light Weapon since it seemed like a good elite, but he uses it strangely - he casts it on himself first, and when it's recharged he puts it on someone else.....and this is all when were standing in the middle of nowhere taking no damage. Can't use Wielder's Boon or Spirit Transfer well either. as a spirit spammer, he ran out of energy pretty fast. Fortunetly, he could at least make good use of Spirit Light....he sets down whatever spirit(s) he has when a fight starts so he won't sac himself to death. If he has to heal some allies when no enemies are around though, he'll use it to heal to them without setting down a spirit to avoid sac'ing. Good thing he doesn't need gems anymore though, wasn't worth the cost =p P A R A S I T I C 23:27, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::: I agree, both the Necro and Rit Heroes can't seem to use Enchants very effectively. It's gotten to the point where I'm manually managing his Enchants, especially Boon of Creation. BarGamer 23:55, 18 April 2007 (CDT) ::::also rangers can use brutal or splinter weapon effectively, prefering to cast it on your spellcasters rather than themselves ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:19, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::I agree about the horrible AI on Rit skills. One of the worst I've seen is how the AI uses Gaze of Fury. I tried a spirit-heavy build on Razah, only to find that he would bring up other spirits only to immediately replace them with GoF, whether killing the allied spirit made sense or not. He also didn't appear to intelligently use GoF on enemy spirits. Shadowlance 14:18, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Wielder's Boon Can he use this skill if you don't have Factions, or is it disabled? -- Gordon Ecker 04:37, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :Good question, but I can't answer it since I have Factions. I also can't remember if that was one of the skills he came with after the update, since I replaced his build a few seconds later. BTW, I am already liking Warmonger's Weapon a lot though. ;'> Queen Schmuck 04:56, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just recruited him, it's still on his default skillbar after the update. -- Gordon Ecker 05:25, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :::I just tested on the Isle of Nameless. Razah can have Faction NF skills on his bar though they will be locked out (meaning you can't activate them) however he will use them in combat. I don't have Factions but he was using skills like Generous was Ts(w/e his name is) and Weapon of Warding on me when I was engaging the masters. --Blue.rellik 21:15, 28 July 2007 (CDT) 'I live to serve' 'I live to serve' is possibly a reference to the Dawn of War, Warhammer 40K, game. Space MArine Servitors (basic builder units) say this very often. :No. The servitors say 'I exist'to serve'. :There are like 80 million places where this could have been concievably derived from. No precedent in Warhammer refs either, IIRC. Inlikely in my eyes.--Nog64Talk 18:09, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, Blizzard's Starcraft was heavily influenced by Warhammer 40k, with Terrans = Space Marines, Zerg = Tyranids and Protoss = Eldar. We know many of Anet's upper eschelon are ex-Blizzard, including James Phinney who is Guild Wars' lead designer (and Starcraft's lead designer). --Ctran 03:56, 14 April 2007 (CDT) They should add in a new quote for Razah: "I wonder what a birthday feels like." BarGamer 15:06, 1 May 2007 (CDT) :Add that in just before Nightfall's been out for a year. Then afterwards, change it to "I don't understand the fascination with birthdays... they're not that special." :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 14:26, 8 September 2007 (CDT) its dreadnougths quete from 40k Razah's Dance Anyone noticed Razah's dance, it's really weird, no other prof has it --image:questbrod.png 17:41, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :Y'know, except ritualists. M Javabean 10:27, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Armor The 3 links to Razah's armor on guildwars.com are broken.71.159.157.69 22:50, 6 August 2007 (CDT) The Binding Guardians The Shadow Army and Titans were fighting along side of the Guardians. Does this mean that Menzies and the titans played a hand in the creation of Razah?FiveAcez 02:28, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Titans were made by Abaddon, who was controlling Razah, and Menzies was allied with Abaddon. — Powersurge360 01:33, 6 September 2008 (UTC)